Words of Influence
by RivalXDeath
Summary: Ember Tanaka never felt the need to coexist with others even as a small child. Other humans were only toys that she could use or destroy their hope. With only this idea she pretends to be a “kind” person with a “sweet” smile. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Rival: Please be kind this is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy!

Summary: Ember Tanaka never felt the need to coexist with others even as a small child. Other humans were only toys that she could use or destroy their hope. With only this idea she pretends to be a "kind" person with a "sweet" smile. At a young age she meets Ryoma Echizen who she befriends then coldly brushes him off when she has to move to Japan. When Ryoma comes back into the picture will he leave her be or pull the curtain and show everyone who the real Ember is?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis but I do own my OC, Ember Tanaka.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

It was a sunny day, the birds were even singing but Echizen Ryoma, a kindergartener, was not very happy. Poor little Ryoma was being pelted with food. All he had wanted was to be left alone, but no, the other children just _had_ to find _some_ way to bother him.

That is how Ember Tanaka, a second-grader, had gotten involved. All the other kids just seemed _way_ too happy chucking their food at some kid. So she decided to ruin their fun. Just like always.

"What are you doing?" Ember asked as she cracked her knuckles for a menacing affect. The smaller children shrunk internally, gulped, then turned tail and ran. When the last of the _puppies_ left she slowly approached the obviously insulted boy. She patted his shoulder and grinned as she said, "My names Ember Tanaka! Yours is? It's al—" the hazel eyed boy kicked her shin.—"oww… you're one funny kid!" After that Ember was still grinning, apparently the kid was very amusing.

* * *

Ryoma gave Ember his who-do-you-think-you-are look before walking away from the older student.

Ember grinned again and waved goodbye to her new "friend". When he was out of sight her grin fell into a scowl. "Heh, what a stupid child…"

Rival: Sorry If it was too short! Thanks for reading; the next chapter will be up soon.

Eiji: What are you doing, nya? *Soap is shoved into his mouth*

Rival: Shh! Bye everyone, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Rival: Welcome! Please enjoy this chapter as well and don't worry about Eiji because he is perfectly fine .

Eiji: But you don't even feed me!

Rival: Don't listen to him he's crazy. Now, it's time to start so sit back and relax!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis** **but I do own my OC, Ember Tanaka**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Little Trip**

Ember was staring at her reflection in her mirror as she combed her medium length blue-gray hair when her mother stepped in. She had seen the door open from the corner of her eye and glared at her mother with piercing magenta orbs for a split-second before returning to her hair.

"Ember your father and I are going out of town tomorrow and we can't take you with us. So, I asked Rinko to take care of you until we get back. I packed clothes for you and we'll drop you off in an hour so be ready." Ember's mother, Renee, paused for a second. "By the way Rinko has a son about your age. Please behave and be respectful while you stay with them." With that Renee left her daughters' room.

"Boring…" Was all Ember said when she was dropped off with a duffle bag and her tennis racket in front of a medium-sized house. Rinko of course greeted Ember warmly and she played along. The woman did not know her and did not need to. No one did. "Thanks for having me!" She smiled brightly, though inside she was cursing herself. She had only brought the racket because her mother said Rinko's son liked tennis.

Rinko was not sure of Ember's intentions when she let the child inside but had been suspicious of her from the beginning. She was not sure but the child reminded her of someone. Someone who maybe made fun of her routinely when she was young? 'Shiroyuki! That's right, she reminds me of her father, always pretending to be someone enjoyable instead of who the really are. It must be hard.' Rinko thought while showed the girl to the guest room and promised to introduce her to Ryoma when he wakes.

To Ember's surprise Rinko's son was the boy she supposedly saved earlier that week. She smirked inwardly when she saw the irritation on the small boys face and how he stuck his tongue out at her when Rinko introduced the two. Ember of course kept her cheery smile on her face in order to hide what she really thought of the two people before her. It was not that she cared about what they thought of her; rather that she did not need anyone against her. Not now. No one needed to know what she thought nor did she care if she mattered, they are all just toys to her so she has no reason to _really_ let anyone in.

"Why don't you two go outside and play for a while." Rinko ordered. Ember was they first to move, "Come on Ryoma!" she grabbed her racket and waited for Ryoma to lead the way out. He did so but not before sticking his tongue out again and glaring ominously as well as refusing to actually play. Too bad a five-year-old boy could never expect to scare the self-proclaimed genius Ember Tanaka.

* * *

Rival: How is it so far?

Eiji: I hate it!

Yukimura: Now, now be nice. It's actually not bad.

Eiji: That's only because— *more soap is shoved into his mouth*

Rival and Yukimura: See you next time on Words of Influence!


	3. Chapter 3

Rival and Yukimura: Enjoy! No need to worry about Eiji we traded him in for a cat!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis** **but I do own my OC, Ember Tanaka**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Next Day**

Ryoma had refused to play Ember the day before and in turn she ignored him by choosing to read instead of talk to the boy. Ryoma was feeling no guilt, after all he did not know how Ember was feeling and how could he when she does not say anything? It had nothing to do with tennis, it was about the kid's attitude. How arrogant can a five-year-old be? Well, Ember learned that five-year-olds could be _very_ arrogant later that day.

A few hours of silence were too much for Ember. She had known that eventually she would erupt but she did not know she would laugh hysterically when it happened.

Ryoma felt oddly disturbed by the sight before him. The girl, who had been reading a dictionary, suddenlylaughed and fell off of the chair she had been sitting on. He flinched yet stayed silent as he watched for any sign of sanity. Even though he watched and waited he didn't see any. With that he realized he realized that it was in his best interest to slowly back away, but he did not because he was curious to see what she would do if he kicked her. So, he did and she fell silent almost immediately and in turn kicked his leg causing the small boy to topple over onto Ember. That of course resulted in the two wrestling and being placed into opposite corners (courtesy of Rinko).

**Five Years Later**

The day was warm and coincidentally so was Ryoma's smile but that would not last for long. Ember would visit today and she had bad news for her best friend. She was moving to Japan, in fact, she would be leaving in two hours, so she had no time to talk. Ryoma greeted her with a hug but she did not embrace the boy, she coldly told him she was moving and left in a hurry, all the while smirking inwardly.

Ryoma locked himself in his room for the rest of the week, only coming out to eat or go use the bathroom. Ember's actions definitely devastated the boy; of course they did because he honestly cared for her. Nothing could ever change that not, even the hatred that he steadily began to build. Even if he had to tear himself apart first he vowed to show Ember what she was.

* * *

Rival: Oh, what will happen next?

Yukimura: Stay tuned to find out. Next time on…

Niou: Words of Influence a new character will be introduced and things **will** get messy for little-miss-I-am-law! Will Ember take revenge on me or will she add my name to that to-kill journal she has?


	4. Chapter 4 Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis** **but I do own my OC's, Ember Tanaka and Daisuke Kurosaki.**

* * *

**Chapter Four Part One: Revelations**

It was a normal day at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, Kirihara was even whining to his favorite upper-classman who just happened to be Ember that particular day. "Geez, you don't feel like listening either. Do you Tanaka-senpai?" Kirihara asked with a pout after talking non-stop for five minutes.

"It's not that I don't want to listen. Please go on." Ember insisted in a calming sort of way. As if on cue the curly haired boy returned to ranting and took no notice to the odd glint in her magenta orbs. She hated to hear the boy whine but kept her façade just like she did in every other annoying situation. People saw her as a patient and energetic girl with a knack for tennis, a genius. But that's not the truth, not that many people know that fact.

Kirihara suddenly caught sight of a boy with long maroon hair that covered half of his face and ran over to him. "Kurosaki-senpai, what's up?" He asked as he jumped excitedly, much like a dog happy to see his master return from work. "Senpai, you have green eyes. I do too." Kirihara noted before the older boy could say a word.

Ember fought the urge to say something sarcastic. Instead she greeted her friend with a bright hello. Daisuke stuttered a shy greeting and hid his face completely behind his hair out of embarrassment. Ember couldn't quite figure out why she had targeted such a sensitive person to become her new toy. Maybe it was because he was different from all the others or because she believed he would react in a confused manner. Much like that of Ryoma, mainly because of his expression when she turned away (she had seen him from the corner of her eye).

* * *

Rival: It's not finished but it's all I have been able to write so far… I know what I want to write but I can't seem to put it into words.

Niou: Or maybe you just don't have the time?

Rival: Shut up, I do have time. I'd like to hear your thoughts on it maybe a few inspirational idea's too? Also it was **really **short and I apologize.


	5. Chapter 4 Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis But I do own my OC's. Yes you know them though not very personally as of yet but you do and will.**

**Chapter Four Part Two: Revelations**

Classes for the day had just ended which meant the tennis regulars would meet at the schools front gate and make way to a certain person's house for their study group. Some would say that Rikkai's tennis teams do nothing but practice but that is false for every week on Wednesday they get together and study at a chosen person's home. This time it was Ember's turn.

"Yo!" Ember's ear twitched, she knew that voice well. It was the voice of Rikkai's renowned "Trickster" Niou Masaharu. Before she turned she braced herself since she could feel it coming, her fall would be near if she were to slip into her own character. She didn't like him at all; not when he had such piercing eyes. The eyes of a predator.

"Niou, Yagyuu." Daisuke nodded to the boys and Kirihara on the other hand bombarded the two with questions. Daisuke failed to notice, but a moment ago Kirihara stole some candy from his bag while he was lost in his own thoughts. So to say the least they would all be stuck with a hyperactive demon.

"Geez, what's taking everyone so long…?" The girl's captain moaned her brown eyes were moist and made her look like she would pass out; which she would if she were given the opportunity. Her name was Hana Aislinn and other than being lazy she was hot-headed as well. Auburn hair flows down to mid-back; soft curls so dream-like.

"Umm, it's only you and Ember so it shouldn't be too long." Daisuke answered the question with uncertainty. Ember glanced at her prey a smile playing on her lips. The prey shuddered inwardly he knew that smile better than anyone; he knew what she hid behind it. Who would believe him? No one she never slips up! He always felt torn between the lie and the truth because they were both very believable despite her poisoning sweet fake self. No one was that perfect. No one.

Hana merely smiled, she had not meant for anyone to answer but took it in all the same and waited patiently for the remaining five male members to arrive. Part of her wished that she was off being lazy like her vice-captain Chiharu who was probably at home sleeping. The other part of her pushed the thoughts away because deep inside she knew Chiharu was and always will be a hard worker despite her happy-go-lucky reflection. This made the captain sigh, oh how she wished that she didn't always wait until the last minute.

The five remaining boys arrived together soon after and as if on cue Ember walked off a sweet smile still plastered on her face. Daisuke looked at the inhuman girl strangely because he noticed the small slip she made even if no one else had. Her posture was stiff but barely noticeable and her steps were farther apart than usual making it seem like she would break into a run at any time. Slowly but surely she slowed her pace, she had finally realized her mistake.

Hana felt like they were going through a maze like Ember didn't want them to go to her house but kept that to herself. Right then right again, left then right, left then straight ahead. It was so—Ember stopped and walked up a driveway to a comfortable looking mid-sized home. It was a western styled home and reminded Daisuke of a vampire's home, it was menacing only because it was Ember's home.

Ember unlocked the door and held it open for the others to walk in to the living room which had several black leather couches, one oak coffee table, and three completely full black book cases. The Television was missing because her family never watched it when they did have one but that didn't stop them from having one in each of their three guest bedrooms. The walls in the living room were painted a pale purple and the carpet was forest green. The two who chose the color scheme were no other than Ember and her father, Shiroyuki. To say the least when Renee got home from work one day and found both her daughter and husband covered in paint she was not happy.

She followed behind her teammates shutting the door behind her. Her smile never faltered when she spoke in a serious manner. "Sit you won't hurt anything. I'll be back make yourselves comfortable." She then entered the first door on the left in the slim hall way, the kitchen. She stretched her arm to reach for a metal tray on top of the refrigerator but couldn't reach and instead sheepishly stuck her head outside the door. "Did anyone want water?"

"Are you trying to say you need help in there?" Niou asked through a smirk. Ember nodded coyly. "Fine, what do you need?" He got up from the couch and entered the kitchen after Ember's retreating head. Niou followed the girls gaze to a metal tray. "Come on you can reach that."

Ember gave him a sour look. "I doubt it I've already tried. If you don't think you can reach it just say so." She pouted but was smirking inside because she knew that she had struck a nerve and she had. She knew she did because his eye twitched ever so slightly and he handed the tray to her. "Thank you. Wait a second." Niou stopped in his tracks and watched as the girl filled eleven glasses with iced water and placed them on the tray. "You'll carry it will you not? If I do I'll just trip."

"Whatever you say," He sighed and carried the tray out and placed it on the coffee table. Unbeknownst to Ember the trickster had pocketed red, blue, and green food coloring before exiting the kitchen. He had been hoping to find something useful in there and he did.

A chorus of thanks resounded in their ears and that made them feel oddly victorious. Ember shook it off first and began a verbal tour starting with the bathroom and ending with the study which housed lots of books, a computer and her dad's personal laptop which he probably had with him but if he didn't she warned them not to touch it. As soon as her speech ended several people headed into the study while Ember, Daisuke, Niou, Marui, and Yukimura remained in the living room. Ember and Niou shared the love seat while the other three took possession of the couch. No one spoke unless they had a question about their assignments or they had something really exciting to say.

"Did you know the average life span of a major league baseball is seven pitches?" Daisuke asked excitedly. The other four looked at him strangely before responding with a shake of their heads. He had just finished with his work and picked up a random book that was composed of random facts that no one really cared about. Ember finished soon after and asked Niou to check her geometry homework.

"Fine but you have to edit my essay for Japanese History." Ember agreed to Niou's terms. The two pulled out red pens, what mighty pens….

"What's with this run on sentence?"

"Your one to talk, how did you get number five through twenty wrong?"

"What do you mean they—Oh how did I get that?"

"You were supposed to multiply not divide."

"That makes sense… You forgot the period and it would sound better if you expanded more and put more feeling into it."

"Just mark the errors and I'll figure the rest out!" Niou's patience was running out.

"Alright," Ember took a few moments to correct his errors then handed his essay back to him. At the same time he returned her work to her and she fixed her mistakes. She truly did not know why she had used division, it was embarrassing. After she got over her fake embarrassment she put her finished work in her bag and took it to her room.

In Ember's absence her parents returned from work. Renee worked as an editor for a famous fashion magazine while her husband was the CEO of Tanaka Corporation. Hana's father works for him as his assistant the two families are actually quite close. When the two entered it was clear who Ember took after, she took mostly after her father. She had the same blue-grey hair, eye-shape, and pointy ears as he did but unlike her father she had magenta eyes and pouty lips like her mother. The two parents were relatively tall like models but their daughter was barely 163 centimeters which led her friends to think the girl would have a growth spurt sometime soon.

"Look honey it appears that we have company. Help me with dinner would you?" Renee asked sweetly. The two were carrying grocery bags and immediately disappeared into the kitchen. There behavior led the teens to believe Ember's parents were not expecting them. Actually Ember hadn't been either until she was told that morning and it didn't help that she forgot her cell phone and forgot to call when she arrived home.

Ember looked out her bedroom window to find her parents cars in the driveway. She had actually had fun and lost track of time but had wanted to get everyone out before her parents got home but she had forgotten. That was her second slip of the day she needed to be careful.

Dinner came fast and then teens had a good time. It went by with little trouble and by that it is safe to say that it was tugging at Ember's patience. You see Niou had gotten up to get seconds but when he came back he _accidentally_ dropped his food on Ember. She shook with fury but masked it with a smile a closed eyes and then laughed heartily. Everyone was silent for a moment before they joined in her "laughter". When they left she stomped to her room and added Niou's name to her Death Journal.

Niou: She did it!

Rival: Yeah you're a mind-reader…


End file.
